showthecoloursfandomcom-20200213-history
Paintings in Fallbrooke House
Fallbrooke House is located near Winchester in Hampshire and being the country home of a peer of the Realm, contains numerous paintings both by well-known artists and by unknowns. There are numerous paintings, some dating back to the Tudor era. Most recently, several works were added to the collection by the second Lord Saltash. Some of the collection is listed here.All the paintings in the slideshow are attributed to the original artists. The dates given for the pictures are mostly correct, but one or two have been altered to fit with the established dates of events in the Vickery family. The exception is the painting of Emma as Sappho, which was actually by Elisabeth-Louise Vigée-Lebrun. All artwork is from the Your Paintings website, with the exception of the painting of Ramillies, which is from the Dutch wikipedia and shows the actual painting by Jan van Huchtenburg Family Portraits There are portraits of the Vickery family dating back to the reign of Queen Elizabeth, though only some of the more recent are shown here, from the first Viscount to the children of the current Viscount (including some pictures from the 'future' of Show the Colours, viz the paintings of Robert and John Vickery from 1815 and 1825 respectively.) All other pictures shown can be seen by characters visiting Fallbrooke House in 1809. Other Works The collection includes artwork by artists both famous and unknown, as well as artwork by up and coming artists. The collection was added to extensively by the second Lord Saltash, with the encouragement of his second wife Elizabeth. One of the last piece he added to the collection was 'Landscape' by Joseph Wright of Derby. The current Lord Saltash takes a keen interest adding to the collection, and has recently acquired a work by aspiring artist Joseph Mallord William Turner, entitled 'Sun rising through vapour'. It is to be expected that the next Lord Saltash will make his own additions to the collection, in a similar vein. Some of the Paintings Lord Saltash.jpg|James Vickery, 3rd Viscount Saltash, by Thomas Gainsborough, 1783 Lady Saltash.jpg|Charlotte, Lady Saltash, by Thomas Gainsborough, 1783 Robert Vickery.jpg|Robert Vickery, 4th Viscount Saltash, by Sir Thomas Lawrence, c. 1815 Robert and John Vickery.jpg|The Hon. Robert Vickery (b. 1783) and his younger brother John (b 1785), by John Opie, c. 1790 Vickery portrait9.jpg|John Vickery, 5th Viscount Saltash by Sir Thomas Lawrence, 1825 John and Emma Vickery.jpg|John Vickery and his Sister Emma, by Joshua Reynolds, c. 1792 Emma Vickery.jpg|The Hon. Miss Emma Vickery by Sir Thomas Lawrence, 1808 Emma by Brett.jpg|The Hon. Miss Emma Vickery as Sappho by Basil Brett, 1807 1st Lord Saltash.jpg|John Vickery, 1st Viscount Saltash by Godfrey Kneller, 1714 1st Lady Saltash.jpg|Giselle, 1st Viscountess Saltash, by Michael Dahl, c. 1730 Laura Vickery, Lady Ottershaw.jpg|Laura Vickery, (Lady Ottershaw), 1710-1787) by Michael Dahl, c. 1728 2nd Lord Saltash.jpg|William Vickery, the 2nd Viscount Saltash, by George Romney Mary, 2nd Viscountess Saltash.jpg|Mary, first wife of the 2nd Viscount Saltash, 1720-1754, by Joshua Reynolds c.1748 Elizabeth Vickery.jpg|Elizabeth Vickery, second wife of the 2nd Viscount Saltash, 1732-1791, by Michael Dahl c. 1760 Peasant's family.jpg|The Peasant's Family by John Opie, c. 1783-5. One of the first paintings acquired by the current Viscount Saltash Recovery from sickness.jpg|Recovery from Sickness: An Allegory, by Joshua Reynolds, c. 1769. Acquired by the 2nd Lord Saltash Landscape.jpg|'Landscape' by Joseph Wright of Derby, 1780. One of the last acquisitions by the 2nd Viscount Vestals.jpg|The Vestals Attending the Sacred Fire by David Allan, c. 1772. Bought by the 2nd Viscount Thais.jpg|Thais, by Reynolds (copy of original) Sun rising through vapour.jpg|The Sun Rising Through Vapour by JMW Turner, 1809 (most recent acquisition) The Dead Soldier.jpg|The Dead Soldier by Joseph Wright of Derby, c. 1789 Ramillies.jpg|The Battle of Ramillies, 23 May 1706 (copy of original by Jan van Huchtenburg). Bought by the first Viscount Saltash George III by Allan Ramsay.jpg|King George III by Allan Ramsay Queen Charlotte by Allan Ramsay.jpg|Queen Charlotte by Allan Ramsay Sunset by John Rathbone.jpg|Sunset, by John Rathbone. Acquired by the current Viscount Old Fallbrooke watercolour.jpg|The original Tudor house, painted by the first Lady Saltash The slideshow gives some of the paintings in the collection. Some are landscapes, some are allegorical or Classical scenes and some are family portraits of the members of the Vickery family, including the first Viscount Saltash and his wife, painted soon after the title was created by Queen Anne. Most of the pictures are to be found in the ballroom or the Long Gallery of the house. There are smaller Classical scenes in the library (which are not given here). Notes Category:Background Information Category:Residences Category:Background Information Category:Residences Category:Residences Category:Background Information